<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Patton and I'll break your kneecaps by CharlieRhees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413531">Hurt Patton and I'll break your kneecaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees'>CharlieRhees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone hurts Patton and Virgil patches him up. </p><p>Confessions happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt Patton and I'll break your kneecaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title has nothing to do with the story other than Patton gets hurt. Sadly Virgil does not break any kneecaps in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Patton!” Virgil ran over to his collapsed friend, falling onto his knees the moment he got to his side and beginning to fuss over the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Patton asked, obviously not fully there with how much pain his injuries were probably giving him. Virgil nodded, raising a hand to place on Patton’s cheek, letting out a wet chuckle when the other leaned into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Patton,” Virgil spoke, not knowing if Patton had seen the nod or not and wanting the other to know he was there. “We need to look after these wounds quickly before they get infected or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton hummed, but Virgil could tell the other hadn’t heard a word he had said and he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of danger first,” he muttered to himself as he carefully lifted Patton, trying not to disturb any of his injuries. “I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in this, when I find that fucker I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was happy that Patton had passed out, he didn’t want him to hear what he had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were able to make it to Patton’s house with minimal problems, Virgil getting annoyed that he had to place Patton down so he could open the door being the biggest problem he had to face. He pushed the front door closed with his back before carrying Patton to his coach and going to try and find a first aid kit in his bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of rummaging he was able to find Patton’s first aid kit and he brought it with him to the living room, kneeling beside Patton on the floor so he could get better access to the other’s injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mumbled a quiet apology before removing Patton’s shirt so he could get to the more severe injuries first. He made quick work of them, trying his best to not hurt Patton as much as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a long sigh as he finished patching Patton up, leaning back on his hands as he looked up at the ceiling, thanking whichever god heard for not taking Patton from him. Virgil had no idea what he would do without Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Virgil’s head snapped down, locking eyes with a sleepy looking Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me, Pat,” Virgil smiled softly, sitting up and reting his arms on his crossed legs. Patton looked around for a second before giving Virgil a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I get here? I was in that alley before, did you carry me here?” Virgil nodded and Patton smiled softly. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do,” Virgil sighed, looking away from Patton’s bright smile, not feeling worthy of looking at something so pure after he was the whole reason Patton was as hurt as he was, or even hurt at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Virg?” Virgil winced at the confused tone in Patton’s voice as he let out another sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve helped me when I was in similar situations, which were a lot of times, so it’s only fair that I pay you back even if only once,” it was technically not a lie, at least not fully. It was somewhat what he wanted to say, but also nowhere near what he actually wanted to say. He hoped Patton wouldn’t be able to tell he was hiding something. He knew he would have to tell Patton at some point, but right after patching the other up was not the right time in his book. He’d wait until the other was okay before talking about anything too heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that, I didn’t expect anything back, I was only helping a friend out,” Patton reasoned and Virgil shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t expect anything back, but I wanted to help, I couldn’t have just left you there when you were so vulnerable,” Virgil paused before talking again. “There was no guarantee the ambulance would get there in time if I called them so I decided to do it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fell between them and Virgil could tell Patton wanted to ask more, but he was happy that Patton wasn’t moving to ask any of the questions that were rattling around in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye he saw Patton try to sit up, grunting slightly as it pulled on his injuries. Virgil reached over, standing to his feet to help Patton sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Patton mumbled, letting out a shaky sigh as he sat fully up. When Virgil saw that the other was stable enough, he moved away. Patton sent him a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you a clean shirt, the other one is stained with blood and I’m sure you’d like to change your jeans as well,” Patton hummed, smiling that smile that Virgil loved so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked away, heart hammering in his chest at the smile, before he stood to his feet and walked towards the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top, leaning on the wall as he clutched at his chest as if it could calm his racing heart down. After taking a deep breath, he pushed off the wall and made his way to Pattons room. Once inside he looked through Patton’s wardrobe, grabbing a sweater with a puppy on them (knowing Patton would love that) and a pair of sweatpants that Patton usually wore when Virgil came over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried the two downstairs, mentally preparing himself to see Patton again. He hated seeing the person he cared so much about in bandages, especially since they were his fault. He shook his head to try and kick the thoughts out of his head. Patton needed him, he didn’t have time for a pity party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope these are okay,” he spoke, handing the two to Patton and watched as Patton beamed when he saw the puppy sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Virgil respectively turned away, busying himself by putting the med kit away to give Patton some privacy. Virgil placed the med kit on the table next to the stairs, a reminder to take them upstairs when he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some food?” Patton asked and Virgil looked up when he realised it had come from the kitchen. How had Patton gotten to the kitchen so fast without Virgil hearing him walk there? Virgil was slipping up if that went past his well built defences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Virgil asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of ordering in, I don’t think I can cook in this situation,” Patton admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’d cook,” Virgil chuckled. “I say we get sushi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ordered in and went back to the living room, eating it on the couch as Patton pulled up some random animated series for the two to watch as they ate. It was halfway through eating that Virgil decided ‘fuck it’ and brought up the issue at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton?” Patton hummed, not looking away from the screen and a part of Virgil was happy. If Patton had looked over at him, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to say what he needed to say. "I need to tell you something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton reached for the remote and paused the show, leaning back on the couch as he gripped onto the pillow in his lap tightly. Virgil was happy that Patton still hadn't looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it something bad?" Patton asked, fiddling with the strings on the pillow. "Is that why you didn't say it earlier? I could tell you wanted to say something, but you kept stopping yourself and I didn't want to push you to say anything before you were ready. But I was worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that this might make you worry more," Patton just hummed and Virgil took it as his sign to say what he had to say. "You know how I always go out at night and how I always return with some sort of injury somewhere on my body?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded and Virgil could tell Patton had tensed up even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you're part of some gang." Patton said, trying to lighten the mood before finally looking over at Virgil after the other didn't say anything. The look on his face must have told Patton that he was right and Patton's face turned into one of shock. "You're in a gang?!? How have I not realised that? We've been friends for 3 years!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged, looking away from Patton's concerned eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I've just hid it really well." Virgil said before muttering under his breath. "Amongst other things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look at Patton told Virgil that the other was trying to process what he had just said and Virgil let him, trying to relax himself so the anxiety wouldn't take over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what you're telling me is you're part of some gang and you get into fights every night?" Patton asked, trying to confirm he had heard right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm kind of in charge of it, but yeah, that's pretty much it," Patton fell into a loud belly laugh and Virgil raised an eyebrow at the display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything else you want to confess while we're here?" Patton asked as he began to calm down. Virgil weighed the pros and cons in his head and decided that if Patton was gonna leave him for the gang thing, he at least deserved to know how he felt about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been in love with you since the moment we met." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was taken aback by the to the point answer, not being used to hearing that sort of thing from someone like Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it not bother you what I do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to lie and say no, but I'm also not going to lie and say that it makes me see you any differently, cause it doesn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…." Patton chuckled at his embarrassment and Virgil scowled slightly, not really meaning it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna go out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than anything."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate Kudos, comments and heart comments as additional Kudos if you don't know what to say.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>Also if there are any typos feel free to point them out for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>